White House
by Major27
Summary: Summer story teaser. Rating changed.
1. Prologue

**AN:** This is just a little teaser or something. I might continue, I might not. Depends on how my summer is and how my other story goes. I'm working on something else at the moment so we'll see.

* * *

I remember it was a hot one, the heat dancing off the pavement in waves. A gentle breeze offering only the slightest relief to sweating bodies. We were sitting on the porch of his white summer house enjoying sips of iced tea and the music of birds singing. It was a small island, only a few houses stood on the shore line. An old school building sat at the top of the island, its pink paint a perfect contrast to the green trees surrounding it.

We sat together for a while, his hand playing with mine as we soaked up the suns smiling rays. He was sweet with black hair and a sophisticated smile, a true gentleman, perfect. Untangling his hand with mine he stood and gazed down at me before stretching and offering a soft smile as an apology. He waved slightly as he moved back into the house. I took a sip of tea.

The wind shifted and blew my hair into my eyes. Setting the tea on a nearby table I sat up, pushing the loose strand back. That was when I heard it, a loud rumbling assaulting my ears and breaking the peaceful quiet. Down the road the faint outline of something was moving closer. Straining my eyes to see, I could barely make out the figure of a motorcycle rushing towards the house. It grumbled down the road pushing past the waves of heat before stopping across from the porch and the white picket fence.

That was the first time I saw her, straddling the rumbling beast between her thighs with a quivering man sitting behind her holding onto her tightly. She moved her hands to her black helmet and revealed long raven locks as straight as the fence posts. She took a breath and so did I. She looked over to me and our eyes locked briefly, I held my breath. She frowned and hit the arms that were holding her waist. Her passenger only held tighter or so I could only believe as she pried his hands loose and pushed him backwards off of her black beast. I couldn't help but smile.

The man jumped up and threw his helmet to the ground. Short black spikes poked out in every direction as he spoke to the woman in front of him. A bark of laughter caused my eyes to drift back to the woman; she had her arms folded in front of her as she laughed at the man. She had dismounted from the motorcycle and held her helmet under her arm. She tossed something into the air but I couldn't tell what it was. The man did not look amused as she smirked and walked into the house across from me. She opened the door and promptly slammed it as the man tried to run after her.

I took another sip of my tea. The man was pounding on the door and the noise chased the birds away. He hit the door and screamed, "Natsuki!" I held the glass of tea to my lips but did not drink. So that was her name. The door opening behind me told me I was no longer alone as he came back from inside. He stood in front of me and smiled down at me.

"I apologize Shizuru." He was sincere as he looked over his shoulder. "Loud neighbors this summer I see."

I nodded and moved the glass back to the table.

"Don't worry Reito, I was enjoying myself." He sat next to me once more and took my hand and passed his thumb in small circles across the top. I frowned slightly as I looked at our entangled hands and looked across the street to see the spiky haired man sitting on the front steps of the house. It was a nice house if I do say so myself. I glanced over it, two stories like Reito's with large bay windows looking over the island but covered by curtains at the moment. A movement on the top floor caught my eye, a curtain had been pulled back slightly and the woman stood in front of a window. Our eyes locked again and stayed that way for a few moments.

"Shizuru?" I blinked and looked at my companion. "Are you listening?" He asked.

"Of course." I lied and turned my head back to the window to see the curtain had replaced the woman.

"Natsuki, huh?" I whispered and bit my lip before turning my attention back to the man next to me.

"I think it will be an interesting summer." He sighed; he was watching the man across the street trying to pry open a window. I nodded slightly, interesting indeed.

* * *

**AN:** Like it, hate it, whatever. Let me know.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** An update? For this story? I know, right? Anyway, I was blocked on my other story and this week has been the longest thing ever. So here you go. Already hard at work on Chapter 2. Hope to make them longer in the future. And let's just say the chapter before this was a prologue.

**Edit:** Made changes to Shizuru's eyes because people kept correcting me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Natsuki!" Takeda scratched his head and frowned as he looked around at the closed windows and locked door. He had tried for almost an hour to get into the house. He had pried every window, wrestled with every doorknob, and even tried to climb to the second floor balcony only to fall on his back in the backyard. The only reward he received for his valiant efforts was feminine laughter and music pounding on the walls of the summer home.

He pounded on the front door until his fists were bruised and aching and sat numbly on the front steps. He buried his head in his tan hands and sighed loudly before leaning back on his elbows and watching the clouds pass overhead. It was a perfect day, almost. He was just unfortunate enough to have pissed off his girlfriend by his "incessant clinging". Her words he might add. But then again, he was riding on the back of her motorcycle, a fast motorcycle. What did she expect?

Sometimes he wondered why he even offered to take Natsuki on this little trip. He was actually surprised she even accepted at all. Sure they had been dating for a little while, but he never expected his cold little Natsuki would go on a summer trip with him to his family's summer home. But this, this crossed a line. Locked out of his own home, then again he did give her the keys.

"What the hell was I thinking? I should have seen this coming, should have made a second key, or put a hide-a-key somewhere, or –" He was cut off as a soft chuckle came from behind him. He turned on his heel swiftly and stared at the tawny haired woman currently smiling at him with soft brown eyes. He blinked and rubbed at his own eyes as the sun peaked out from behind a fluffy cloud and shinned down on the two of them.

"Sorry, I've been locked out." He said softly and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"We've noticed. We've been watching for the last hour." The woman pointed vaguely to the house across the street where a man raised his glass at the two of them.

"I'm Shizuru Fujino." A dainty hand was held out and Takeda eyed it for a moment before engulfing the smaller one in his own. His hands were rough against her smooth one. Years of practice with a sword does that to a man. Thankfully Shizuru didn't frown at the calloused feel of his hands like most women.

"Takeda Masashi." He dropped the woman's hand and blushed softly as a loud thump was heard from inside the house.

"That would be my girlfriend, Natsuki Kuga. I apologize for her…abrasiveness." He turned his head away momentarily to stare at the house and missed the sharp glare Shizuru sent to the back of his head. Her deep brown eyes bore deep into his spiky locks as he scratched his neck, a sign of nervousness her mind pointed out. He turned back to Shizuru and smiled and she quickly smiled back and motioned once more across the street.

"That would be Reito Kanzaki, my boyfriend." Her voice tensed as the word passed her lips as though it was hard for her to say. Takeda, fortunately, didn't notice and only nodded as he slid his hands into his pockets. The clouds moved softly above them once again blocking out the sun causing a shadow to fall over the two neighbors as an awkward silence filled the air. Shizuru looked up towards the second floor and once again saw the curtains move but saw no figure that she desperately wanted to see.

"So…" The word was thrown out and broke Shizuru's concentrated gaze on the window. Takeda was looking anywhere but at the woman in front of him and Shizuru was thankful for that as she took a slow breath.

"Yes, this is a nice house you have. It's unfortunate you cannot go inside." Shizuru smiled bitterly as the man before her chuckled.

"It is. Was there anything you needed?" He asked lightly. Shizuru glanced at the windows again before turning her attention to Takeda.

"Actually we were wondering if you needed any help. You must be tired from running around the place." She turned towards her home. "We have tea and sandwiches laid out if you would like to take a break." Takeda smiled gratefully and nodded.

"That sounds great, after you." He motioned for Shizuru to lead the way. She stood beside the slightly smaller man and glanced over her shoulder and saw the front door open softly so the man couldn't hear. Natsuki Kuga stood in the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her chest, her legs crossed as she leaned on the doorframe. Her raven hair flowed in the warm breeze and sparkling emerald eyes gazed over Shizuru's lithe form as she walked away. A pink tongue poked out between plush lips and ran across her bottom lip before sparkling white teeth bit down.

Shizuru faltered in her step and caused the man at her side to stop and watch her carefully.

"Shizuru are you alright?" He asked and she jerked her head to face him with wide eyes.

"Fine," She gasped softly. "Just a slit misstep." Shizuru smiled nervously and continued walking causing Takeda to have to jog slightly to catch up. Shizuru let the shorter man pass her by a few steps and when she was sure he wouldn't notice she looked over her shoulder once more. Natsuki was still standing in the doorway chuckling softly as she locked eyes with Shizuru. A blush spread across Shizuru's cheeks and pouted cutely. Natsuki only shook her head and smiled as she watched the two walk away and winked at Shizuru as she motioned with a small tilt of her head inside before walking in and closing the door once more.

Shizuru barely noticed the man at her side babbling on about the neighborhood and his family's history on the island. She barely noticed as they passed through the open gate of the white picket fence to her yard. The men shook hands and she gazed between the two of them as Reito slipped a cold glass into her hands and sat her down in a chair on the porch.

Conversation started around her and she was oblivious to the two men who eagerly spoke of sword fights and family heritage. The only words that registered in her mind at all were the random mentions of "Natsuki" and "girlfriend". She would look at the two sharply to see if she could learn any information on the raven haired temptress. When she noticed that the words were only mentioned in passing to different subjects she let her mind wander across the street to raven hair and pink lips. Takeda laughed loudly and Shizuru felt like she was back in school with a teacher who didn't know how to write with chalk as it screeched across the patio. Shizuru could only grimace as he smiled at her and spoke with his mouthful. When Shizuru's nerves could no longer stand the grating of Takeda's voice she quietly excused herself and leaned her arms on the porch wall. Her brown orbs fixated on the bay windows across the way and the woman who was staring back at her.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Right. Another update. I'm actually surprised at how many people have reviewed this. Wasn't expecting that. So thanks to everyone out there for actually reading this story and reviewing.

About this story. I know Shizuru's eyes are red. I just wanted it to be a little more realistic. And the whole Takeda thing...yeah. You'll see. And I'm really going to try and not give up on this little teaser fic that's turned into something I actually really want to write. For future reference, the story's rating might go up...again. And another note, this chapter, not happy with it. So sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai Hime or any of its characters in any shape or form. Not for profit. (Forgot to add this earlier)

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Natsuki Kuga sipped at her bottle of beer as she gazed at the three talking across the street. Her legs were propped up on a desk that was set by the window and she was leaning back in the surprisingly comfortable leather office chair. She watched as Takeda waved his arms wildly as he apparently tried to explain something to the unknown man he was next to. A large piece of sandwich broke off and fell into the dignified strangers lap. Takeda jumped and tried to wipe it off of the other man and was awkwardly but politely pushed away as the black haired man stood and brushed himself off.

Chuckling a bit Natsuki took a long swig of her beer and her emerald eyes locked onto the tall tawny haired woman who had discreetly moved away from the awkward duo. Long arms folded on the white wood of the half wall and she leaned her chest against those arms. Her breasts squishing softly against her skin and Natsuki groaned and shifted her crossed legs before chugging the rest of the half empty bottle.

Deep crimson eyes locked with emerald as Natsuki set the empty beer bottle down and white teeth peaked through full lips as the other woman smirked up at her. Natsuki took a shaky breath as she dropped her legs from the desk and leaned forward in her seat hearing the leather squeak as she moved. She crossed her arms on the desk in front of her and propped her elbow up resting her chin on her palm.

The woman across the street swayed softly as a breeze ruffled her long hair and she pushed a lock back that had fallen across her field of vision. Natsuki smiled softly as the woman's eyes fluttered closed and enjoyed the breeze.

"I could get used to that." Natsuki whispered and sighed softly before craning her neck to watch as the woman turned her back and leaned against the white wood. She arched her back giving Natsuki a small peak to the cleavage that was hidden beneath her loose blouse. Her breath hitched softly and she shifted her legs again feeling a small rush of liquid heat move south from her stomach.

"Definitely get used to that." Her emerald eyes widened as the woman opened her eyes and the sun hit them just right to brighten what she thought was deep brown to a piercing crimson. An evil smirk crossed the woman's face as she stared at Natsuki before fluidly standing straight and moving back to the two men. Natsuki couldn't breathe. The view plus the knowing look the woman shot her made her heart race and she shook her head. She stood and moved out of the room and down a hallway to the stairwell. Running a hand through her raven hair she sighed and jumped down the last step to the landing below.

This summer trip was turning out to be better than she had ever hoped. First, she was able to lock Takeda out of the house. Second, the tall woman she had noticed earlier in the day had clearly noticed her as well. And third, it seemed as though Miss Legs was just as interested in Natsuki as Natsuki was with her.

Natsuki padded quietly into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed a beer and a small brand new bottle of mayonnaise before opening a cupboard and reaching for a bowl. Squeezing a decent amount of mayonnaise into the bowl, she placed the half empty bottle back in the refrigerator and grabbed a bag of potato chips that she had bought earlier in the day. She moved into the living room which was neatly furnished. Pictures from past artists lined the walls which were painted a light mocha. It still smelt like wet paint even though the house itself was built years ago. The carpet, a bleach white, was soft and plush against Natsuki's bare feet.

Plopping herself down with a sigh Natsuki reached for the remote of the plasma television. Sofa, coffee table, and a television were all she was going to need for the next couple of hours. That is until Takeda decided to burst through the front door.

"Natsuki! You'll never guess who I just met." He shouted with a large smile on his face. It took a moment for the gears to start turning in his head and Natsuki counted down silently in her head.

5

4

3

2

"I'm inside!" He jumped slightly and looked back towards the still open door then back at Natsuki who sat with one arm over the couch and her head turned to look over her shoulder staring at him.

"When did you unlock it?" He asked as Natsuki placed a chip in her mouth. She looked at him as a loud crunch broke the short silence.

"When you left." Natsuki turned her head back to the television and flipped through channels before landing on a random cartoon show.

"Oh..." Takeda frowned and shook his spiky head. "well guess who I met!" He was at her side in an instant jumping up and down excitedly before sitting next to her and stealing a chip.

Natsuki pulled the bowl away and moved over to the cushion the furthest away from him.

"I don't know the tooth fairy?" She smiled sarcastically as he shook his head.

"No, no, no. Reito Kanzaki. I knew the Kanzaki's had a house out here I just never knew where. It's amazing they've been right across the street the whole time." He smiled bashfully and rubbed his neck. Natsuki only looked at him.

"What's so important about this Reito Kanzaki?" She blinked as he looked at her, his mouth slightly agape.

"You don't remember him?" Natsuki shook her head, raven hair falling around her shoulders in waves.

"He was our student council president in high school." Takeda leaned over to grab another chip and Natsuki merely slapped his hand away. He held his hand to his chest and pouted. Natsuki stuck her tongue out and ate another chip.

She munched on it for a bit before gulping it down with a swig of beer.

"You should know I didn't really pay attention in high school." She placed the soda can back on the coffee table as Takeda gasped and jumped up grabbing something from the mantle.

"It's called a coaster. Geez." He slipped a glass square underneath Natsuki's beer bottle.

"Besides, you didn't even have to go to that school to know who was president." Takeda frowned at her like it was common knowledge.

Back in high school, Natsuki and Takeda had an interesting relationship. They weren't quiet friends but they knew each other. Natsuki would always be in the gym and Takeda would be in the school dojo. Sometimes they crossed paths. They had been in the same class just Natsuki never noticed since she skipped, a lot. When they graduated, with Natsuki having to make up most of the credits over summer school, they started dating. It wasn't necessarily what either wanted, it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. So here they are, three years later.

"Yeah well I didn't really pay attention to some teenage girl's wet dream over who was president." Natsuki huffed before grabbing her bottle of beer and playing with the wrapper.

"Who was the girl?" She asked softly, her green eyes staring at the tan boy next to her.

"Huh?" He asked. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"The girl he's with. Across the way." She motioned to the door. Takeda's eyes sparkled.

"Oh! That was Shizuru Fujino. She went to a private school in Kyoto. Heard she was president over there too." Natsuki tapped her bottle. Takeda droned on more and more about high school and his reminiscing fell on deaf ears.

"Shizuru Fujino." Natsuki whispered softly. Takeda looked at her a moment with worry. He closed his eyes and took a small breath before smiling brightly and breaking the raven haired girl out of her daze.

"How about we make some dinner? I'm starving." He hoped off the couch and hurried into the kitchen. Natsuki watched him go and nodded.

"Sounds good." She answered her eyes gazing but not seeing the television. Takeda watched her from the kitchen a sad frown replacing his plastered smile.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Been a while everyone. So this chapter has a some back story for Natsuki, Reito, and Takeda. So...yeah. It has that. I'm trying to make these longer to make up for not writing but It's been a little stressful here. I apologize. Not sure when the next chapter will be up since Dragon Age 2 is coming out, but I will try and actually work on this consistently. So go read the chapter now I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shizuru padded across the wood floor. Her slippered feet barely making a sound as she entered the elegantly styled living room. It was western modern but screamed of wealth, from the designer furniture to the garishly large traditional family portrait hanging over the fireplace. She gazed at it for a while, Reito stood regally beside his father in his best formal kimono and a dazzling white smile. His father looked grim and hard while his sister, a sweet girl named Mikoto, sat demurely in front grasping the scabbard or "saya" of a surprisingly broad sword in tight fists in front of her. The usual energy and light in the girls' eyes was painstakingly absent and caused the older woman to frown.

Shizuru had met Mikoto countless times but rarely in an informal setting. From those rare moments when they could talk freely, Shizuru discovered she liked the younger girl. She was a free spirit and was always willingly doing what she wanted to do. She cherished her life outside of her family home and Shizuru could certainly respect that.

During Shizuru's time at her all girl high school, she would rarely leave the campus. Delighting in the dorm life and actively participating in as a student council president - mostly drinking tea. The freedom of living away from her family home was refreshing and she didn't feel the need to be as prim and proper as the world expected her to be. For the time she was away she could let a bit of her true self show through the façade her parents forced upon her due to the last name Fujino.

Shizuru closed her eyes and willed away a simpler time for herself and gazed back at the Kanzaki family portrait noting the distinct lack of an adult female presence. Focusing her crimson gaze back on Mikoto she shook her head at the young girl forced to grow up and moved towards the pristine white couch and sat folding her hands in her lap as she waited while Reito was busily making something in the kitchen.

"So what do you think of our neighbor?" Reito's smooth voice filtered through the clanging of pots and pans.

Shizuru's head turned away from the haunting eyes of the young girl and sat primly on the couch, her legs together and hands folded delicately in her lap. They had moved inside after Takeda discovered he could enter his home and both were happy to see him go. The man likes to talk, a lot. And after discovering exactly who Shizuru had been sitting next to was, he was more intense in his mission to leave a good first impression which unfortunately was not a good one.

"Ara he is an amusing one isn't he? Did you know of him when you were in school?" She asked as she remembered that –Takeda wasn't it? – seemed to know Reito well or at least know of him.

Reito stepped out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish rag and leaned his elbow against the counter blocking the kitchen from the living room. His grey eyes rolled up in thought as he hummed lightly in concentration. Shizuru shifted slightly on the couch and smoothed down her blouse.

"I believe he was one of the best Kendo captains the school has ever had. During his time as captain the school won a quite a few tournaments. I remember he would always petition for new equipment for the Kendo club so we crossed paths a bit in student council meetings. His family is from a long line of warriors or some such and has a dojo that's supposed to be very prestigious." Reito placed the dish rag down on a rosewood end table before moving further into the living room.

"Other than that I can't say I remember much of him social wise. Except when he showed up one morning in the infirmary with a bleeding cheek, it was the talk of the school for weeks and would lead to further gossip along the road." He chuckled softly as he casually plopped down next to Shizuru and placed his large hand on her knee.

Shizuru glanced at the hand before looking into twinkling eyes and cocked her head to the side in question.

"Now, now Shizuru, we're here on vacation, no need to be so formal. Our parents aren't watching our every move anymore so we can be casual with one another." He patted her knee before removing his hand entirely and stretching out his long legs. Shizuru let out a breath and let her shoulders and legs relax before leaning her back against the couch and spreading her legs a bit. Finally they could be comfortable and not worry about the strict rules their parents forced upon them.

"I think I would like to hear that story Reito-kun." Shizuru leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes as Reito spread his arms against the back of the couch.

"Ah it was during winter and the snow had hit Fuka Academy particularly hard. I was in my second year and he was a first year …" Shizuru drifted off a bit enjoying the smooth rumble of the man next to her. Reito came from a well respected family and, as these things usually go, his father knew Shizuru's father through business. The old patriarchs decided to sit down one day and decide their children's fate and thought it would be a perfect idea if their eldest children would marry. Shizuru scoffed as she remembered that particular conversation three years ago when her father basically told her she would marry this man and be damn well happy about it. For the family. She rolled her eyes.

"Takeda came running into the infirmary soaking wet with snow and a bloodied handkerchief covering the left side of his cheek yelling for the nurse." Reito's chuckles caused Shizuru to focus back on the story at hand.

"When asked what had happened he motioned towards the door and this girl was standing there with his bokken broken in half and red in the face with rage." Shizuru let out a small chuckle having a faint idea who the girl was.

"Apparently he had made a move for her and she retaliated. Grabbing his training sword out of his hands and wielding it 'like a demon'." Reito rolled his eyes a bit.

"She smashed it on the wall so hard it broke in two and splinters of wood flew out and hit him square in the face. That's where he received that lovely 'X' shaped scar." Reito paused for a moment and winked at Shizuru. The scar was rather prominent and Shizuru grinned at the thought of Natsuki's fierce temper.

"Or at least that's what he said. Because of the accusation we had to sit them both down in a meeting and figure out the proper punishment." Reito laughed outright when he thought of that day after school. It was one of the highlights of being student council president.

"Takeda cowered in his chair while this young girl, his junior no less, glared at him from across the room. I swear if we didn't have Tate-kun holding her back she would have torn him to pieces right there." They both smiled at the picture he painted in their heads. If Shizuru had learned anything that day about Takeda-san he was quite the jumpy man. Every small mistake he made he would jump up apologizing or trying to fix it in some way that would undoubtedly make it worse in some bizarre way.

"Ara can I take a chance and guess the identity of the girl?" She smirked playfully and Reito's eyes narrowed a bit in confusion before nodding his acquiescence.

"Natsuki Kuga? Long black hair, green eyes, all attitude?" She laughed at the astonished look on her companions face and bumped her shoulder against him. His jaw was hanging open a bit before he shook his head and sat up turning to face her.

"How in the world did you know that?" He asked playfully seeing the twinkle in her eyes.

"She was the gorgeous figure on the motorcycle earlier." She winked as he sat back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well that actually does make a lot of sense. If I remember he was quite smitten with her back in high school. Interesting that they actually got together though." He tapped a finger against his chin. "Kuga-san really detested Takeda back then. Their fights where always grand and very public." Shizuru raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean fights?" She asked as she turned her head eyes narrowed.

"Ah Kuga-san had a…quick temper and Takeda always seemed to be on the end of her short fuse. So they would bump heads, quite literally from time to time after the first incident." Shizuru frowned at the idea of anyone upsetting the gorgeous girl in the house across the street. And to end up dating said person? Very interesting indeed.

A loud beeping broke the two out of their quiet contemplations and Reito jumped off the couch right before a loud whistle pierced the air.

"Ah it seems like dinner and your tea is ready Shizuru-san. Shall we go to the kitchen?" He held out a hand and she took it eagerly anticipating the taste of her beloved tea.

"That sounds like a perfect idea Reito-kun. After you should tell me more about this Natsuki Kuga, you seem to have known her well." Reito guided them back into the kitchen where Shizuru quickly went to work preparing her tea. He grabbed plates, bowls, glasses and utensils from various cabinets around the spacious area. Shizuru grabbed her tea and sat at the more informal table that was set up in the kitchen as Reito plated their evening meal.

"My sister, Mikoto, she was best friends with a girl named Mai Tokiha. And Mai-san was friends with Natsuki-san from what I've heard. Though Natsuki-san isn't very social and was nearly never in attendance at school herself. She's two years older than Mikoto, one ahead of Mai-san." Reito set a plate of a traditional noodle dish in front of her and set his own plate across the table before sitting down.

"Itadakimasu" They both stated before jumping into their meal. Shizuru sipped at her tea while Reito ate proper sized bites of his noodles.

"Other than that, I don't really know much about her. Mikoto would know more but unfortunately she's on her own vacation." Shizuru picked up the hurt tone and look in his eyes before he quickly smiled at her and motioned for her to eat. Shizuru frowned and set down her cup filing away the information for another day.

"Lucky for us the girl in question is right across the street." Shizuru stated with a small grin before delightedly digging in. Reito chuckled and smiled as they sat in companionable silence for the rest of their meal.

That is until a loud screeching voice screamed out a name that suspiciously sounded like "Natsuki" and a melodious laugh filled otherwise quiet night.

* * *

**AN:** Like it, hate it, whatever. Let me know.


End file.
